Kiss Me If You Can
by gladiolus92
Summary: "KISS ME IF YOU CAN, BABE!" \ SPECIAL KAISOO DAY \ YAOI \ FLUFF \ ONESHOT \ DL? DR!


**_Do Kyungsoo_**. Seorang pelajar tahun kedua di sebuah _high school _yang berada di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Di lingkungan sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, Kyungsoo dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin, cuek, _jutek, judes, _dan galak.

Ia jarang tersenyum, dan ia sering menatap orang lain dengan mata bulatnya yang memicing tajam. Hal itu membuat banyak orang bergidik _ngeri _meskipun hanya ditatap sekilas saja oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tergolong pelajar yang pintar dan berprestasi di bidang akademik. Meskipun demikian, ia tak memiliki banyak teman mengingat ia memiliki banyak sifat menyebalkan yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya.

Sifat-sifat itu membuat orang lain enggan menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengannya.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kim Jongin<span>_**. Seorang pelajar tahun kedua di sebuah _high school _yang ada di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Di lingkungan sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, Jongin dikenal sebagai sosok yang aktif, periang, ceria, ramah, dan menyenangkan.

Jongin sangat sering tersenyum—tapi jangan samakan dia dengan penghuni rumah sakit jiwa, dan tatapan matanya pada orang lain selalu terlihat lembut dan hangat. Hal itu membuat banyak orang merasa nyaman mengobrol dengannya.

Jongin tidak tergolong sebagai pelajar yang pintar dan berprestasi di bidang akademik. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap memiliki banyak teman mengingat ia memiliki banyak sifat baik yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya.

Sifat-sifat itu membuat banyak orang berlomba untuk menjadi temannya.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin<span>_**. Berada pada tingkat yang sama di sekolah yang sama, menghuni kelas yang sama, dan berjenis kelamin sama.

Di samping kesamaan-kesamaan di atas, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak memiliki kesamaan yang lain. Mereka berdua tak ubahnya seperti air dan api yang jelas sekali tak memiliki kesamaan. Yang satu dingin, dan yang satunya lagi panas. Yang satu berelemen warna biru yang menyegarkan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berelemen warna merah yang membakar.

Tapi meskipun mereka sangat berbeda, mereka berdua dapat dipersatukan oleh satu kata...

.

.

.

_cinta_

* * *

><p><strong>gladiolus92 proudly presents...<strong>

**a special gift for KAISOO day...**

**_©Kiss Me If You Can_**

**YAOI | ONESHOOT | FLUFF | AU | OOC | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Rate: T**

**Romance with little bit Humor inside**

**JUST READ IT!**

* * *

><p>Dua anak remaja sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa warna gelap—didominasi oleh hitam dan coklat tua.<p>

Seorang diantara mereka yang kulitnya lebih gelap sedang asyik bermain _game _di ponselnya sembari tiduran di atas ranjang. Sedangkan yang lainnya—yang kulitnya lebih terang—sedang berkutat dengan buku geografi di meja belajar.

Si pria yang kulitnya lebih gelap—sebut saja Jongin—lama-lama merasa bosan pada permainan 2048 yang ada di ponsel pintarnya. Jongin—yang tidak terlalu pintar—sudah _mentok _di angka 512 untuk permainan itu. Tak peduli berapa kalipun ia memainkan permainan yang terdiri dari kotak-kotak angka itu, angka 512 selalu menjadi angka maksimal yang berhasil ia raih.

"_Baby~" _Jongin mulai merengek manja. Posisinya masih berbaring, tapi kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah kanan, ke arah pria mungil yang ada di meja belajar.

Si pria mungil berkulit putih bernama Kyungsoo yang—sialnya—merupakan kekasih Jongin itu menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menatap Jongin tajam. "_Don't baby baby me! I'm not an infant, OMG!"_

Jongin tak tahu Kyungsoo tadi bicara apa. Salahkan saja guru Bahasa Inggrisnya yang tak bisa membuat Jongin menjadi pintar berbahasa Inggris.

Meskipun demikian, Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tadi memarahinya—hal itu jelas terdengar dari nada bicara Kyungsoo.

Jongin akhirnya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pose _sok _imut. "Aku tidak tahu kau tadi bicara apa. Tapi kau tadi pasti marah, 'kan? Ehm...gara-gara aku memanggilmu _baby?"_

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Ia kembali berkutat dengan buku tulisnya. "Mungkin kau harus diasingkan ke Inggris selama satu abad supaya kau bisa berbahasa Inggris."

Mata Jongin seketika membulat, kemudian ia berdiri, dan langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Kau membuangku, huh?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih. "Kau pasti sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi sampai-sampai kau membuangku. Huweee~"

_Mulai lagi. _Seorang Kim Jongin memang selalu _lebay. _Selalu seperti itu.

Kyungsoo jadi heran. Kenapa setahun yang lalu ia mau menerima cinta Jongin, ya?

Hm, ya. Setahun yang lalu...

Jongin menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo dengan cara yang sangat romantis. Pria berbibir tebal nan _sexy _itu menyulap atap gedung sekolah menjadi sebuah taman bunga.

Iya, atap gedung itu dipenuhi oleh aneka bunga yang kaya warna. Hal itu pasti menjadi godaan berat untuk seorang penyanyi wanita Indonesia. Penyanyi wanita yang tak perlu disebutkan namanya itu pasti sangat ingin berguling-guling di atas bunga-bunga itu sambil bernyanyi dengan gaya _cantik _andalannya.

Oke, kita tinggalkan saja penyanyi dengan inisial Syahrini itu. Kita kembali pada Jongin's _confession a year ago._

Selain memenuhi atap gedung sekolah dengan bunga-bunga cantik, Jongin juga menyiapkan sebuah spanduk raksasa dengan tulisan _'WOULD YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?'_

Percayalah. Spanduk itu aslinya tidak bertuliskan kata _boyfriend, _melainkan kata _girlfriend. _Hal itu terlihat dari adanya tanda silang besar dari spidol warna merah yang menyilang kata _girl, _kemudian di atasnya baru ditulis kata _boy._

Itu adalah spanduk milik Lee Seunggi yang digunakan saat ia _menembak _Im Yoona seminggu sebelumnya.

Bukan! Bukan Lee Seunggi si aktor dan Yoona si _member _SNSD. Sama sekali bukan. Kebetulan saja nama dua teman Jongin itu sama dengan dua orang populer di Korea. Sungguh kebetulan yang terkutuk, 'kan? Tapi percayalah. Wajah dua teman Jongin sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Seunggi dan Yoona.

Oke. Kita tinggalkan Seunggi dan Yoona dalam kedamaian, dan kita kembali pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah damai.

Saat itu Kyungsoo menatap _scene _indah di depannya dengan ekspresi datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Bahkan saat Jongin berkata dengan tergagap... _'A—aku menyukaimu, K—Kyungsoo__', _Kyungsoo tetap berekspresi datar. Entah sudah disetrika berapa kali wajah pria kecil itu hingga ekspresi datarnya menjadi sebuah keabadian.

Beberapa menit Kyungsoo menatap datar pada Jongin, sebelum akhirnya ia bicara—dengan nada datar, _"Aku juga. Jadi, kita pacaran?"_

_Krik krik krik. _Semuanya seperti _antiklimaks._

Tapi tidak apa-apa meskipun pernyataan cinta romantis dari Jongin berakhir dengan datar seperti itu. Yang terpenting adalah, Jongin berhasil menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya.

Hubungan mereka memang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan dikupas secara tajam, setajam..._Silet._

_Cut! _Itu adalah adegan yang salah karena itu justru adegan Feni Rose saat dulu ia masih menjadi _presenter _acara _infotainment._

Nah~ Ini yang benar...

Hubungan mereka memang dianggap tabu karena mereka menjalin kasih sesama jenis. Hubungan semacam itu ditentang keras di banyak negara, termasuk di Korea Selatan. Sering terdengar kasus bunuh diri di Negeri Ginseng itu, dan salah satu hal yang menyebabkan masyarakat Korea Selatan mengakhiri hidupnya adalah karena mereka _homo, _dan mereka tidak diterima oleh keluarga, teman, relasi kerja, serta orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Mereka mendapat cacian dan makian, sehingga mereka tak kuat lagi menanggung beban, dan akhirnya mereka memilih untuk bunuh diri.

Tapi untungnya sampai detik ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih bernafas. Mereka masih hidup dengan sehat. Walaupun pada awalnya ada banyak pihak yang menentang hubungan keduanya, namun akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu bisa meraih masa jaya mereka dengan memperoleh sebuah penerimaan.

Lagipula, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak merasa bahwa mereka itu _sama. _Okelah, dalam hal fisik, beberapa fitur tubuh mereka memang sama. Hal itu tak perlu digambarkan secara rinci, karena nanti kisah fiksi ini akan berubah menjadi _mature rate__d _jika _itu_ digambarkan secara detail_._

Tapi terlepas dari fitur-fitur yang sama itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menganggap bahwa secara fisik, mereka sebenarnya _berbeda._

Di mata Jongin, Kyungsoo itu cantik. Kecantikan wajahnya mengalahkan Krystal f(x) maupun _Princess _Syahrini yang maju-mundur pun tetap _cantik._

Kyungsoo juga imut dan menggemaskan layaknya bayi. Lalu tubuh Kyungsoo itu sangat mungil. Bahunya sempit, pinggangnya kecil, kakinya ramping, dan kalau berjalan, Kyungsoo itu sangat anggun seperti wanita. Jongin sering tak kuasa menahan _hasratnya_ setiap kali ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan sambil berlenggak-lenggok layaknya model.

Sedangkan di mata Kyungsoo, Jongin itu sangat tampan—ia tak pernah mengakui hal itu di depan Jongin. Tubuh Jongin kekar dan atletis. Jongin itu tinggi, tegap, _sexy, _kharismatik, dan berbagai deskripsi lain yang tidak layak disandang oleh Kyungsoo.

Dari situlah kita tahu bahwa fitur tubuh mereka sebenarnya _berbeda._

Oh, baiklah. Kita kembali pada kondisi sekarang...

Dengan kasar Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Jongin dan mendorong pria itu supaya menjauh darinya. Bibir Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada Jongin.

Jongin pun kini memanyunkan bibirnya karena kekasaran Kyungsoo barusan. Kyungsoo itu sikapnya tak ada manis-manisnya. Jangankan hanya mendorong, Kyungsoo kadang juga sampai meninju maupun menendang. Barangkali Kyungsoo punya sedikit jiwa psikopat.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali, sayang? Aku 'kan hanya butuh perhatian. Aku ingin kau memusatkan perhatianmu padaku. Aku kesepian~" Jongin mulai merengek manja.

Dan rengekan jahanam itu menghadirkan _death__ glare _menyeramkan di mata Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, Jongin? Kau itu seperti Ptolomeus yang mengemukakan teori _geocentris. _Mentang-mentang ia tinggal di bumi, ia menganggap bumi sebagai pusat tata surya. Kau juga seperti itu, menganggap dirimu sebagai pusat dari segala perhatianku. Kau ingin mengemukakan teori _Jongincentris, _huh?"

Jongin mengerjap polos. Kenapa Kyungsoo menyebut-nyebut nama seorang pria? Nama itu terdengar asing di telinga Jongin. Memangnya siapa itu Ptolomeus? Jangan-jangan dia itu...

"Siapa itu Ptolomeus? Apa itu nama panggilan sayang untuk selingkuhanmu? Kau selingkuh, Soo? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Huweee~"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memukul dahinya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya karena terlalu frustasi. Kekasihnya itu super bodoh atau apa, _sih?_

"Berhenti berakting, Jongin! Aku sedang malas," kembali Kyungsoo memfokuskan diri pada tugas geografi di depannya.

Oh, ayolah! Besok adalah _deadline _dari tugas itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja Jongin datang ke rumahnya—tepatnya ke kamarnya—dan membuat semuanya kacau.

Kini Jongin menyeka air matanya yang sedikit menetes dari mata tajamnya. Pria itu rupanya benar-benar menangis, tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Jongin hanya _lebay. _Begitulah menurut Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongin tampaknya belum ingin menyerah dalam usahanya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Jadilah ia mendudukkan bokong _sexy-_nya di lantai, dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari bawah—karena Kyungsoo masih duduk di atas kursi.

Kyungsoo sempat berjengit kaget karena ulah Jongin, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya. Jongin sudah biasa seperti itu. _He's too clingy~_

Bahkan Kyungsoo tetap diam ketika Jongin mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Kyungsoo, dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya disana layaknya seekor kucing yang butuh perhatian sang majikan.

"Soo~" mulailah Jongin merengek lagi. "Sebentar lagi tanggal 13 Januari, _anniversary _pertama kita. Kau ingin memberiku kado apa?"

Kyungsoo sejenak menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis di buku, kemudian menatap Jongin sebentar. Tapi itu tak lama karena Kyungsoo kembali menulis dan tak lagi menatap Jongin. "_Cheesy _sekali kau memikirkan _anniversary_ pertama kita. Lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu saja hari ulang tahunku tanggal 12 Januari."

Jongin merengut. Kadang kekasihnya bisa _narsis _begitu. Memikirkan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. "Aku sudah memikirkan tentang itu, dan kini aku memikirkan tentang _anniversary _kita. Kau ingin memberi kado apa untukku?"

Kyungsoo tampak jengah karena Jongin tetap tak mau diam. Setelah sekali menghela nafas, Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku tidak akan memberi kado apapun untukmu."

Jongin tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Sedikit demi sedikit mata Jongin basah oleh air mata.

Kyungsoo seperti tak peduli dan tak perhatian padanya. Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu acuh padanya. Kyungsoo bukanlah kekasih yang akan bertanya pada Jongin _'__Sudah makan atau belum?' _atau _'Apa kau lelah hari ini?'_

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu. Kyungsoo itu tidak perhatian, kecuali saat Jongin sakit gigi bulan lalu. Kyungsoo _sedikit _perhatian pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi ingat. Hanya SEDIKIT!

Dan lagi. Kyungsoo tak pernah mau bermesraan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo selalu memukul tangan Jongin ketika Jongin ingin menggenggam tangannya, Kyungsoo selalu menampar wajah Jongin ketika Jongin ingin menciumnya—Jongin sampai sekarang belum pernah mencium Kyungsoo. Di dahi, di pipi, di bibir, semuanya belum pernah. Dan masih banyak lagi tingkah anarki Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang tak akan selesai jika disebutkan satu persatu.

Jongin jadi ragu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu mencintainya atau tidak? Selama satu tahun berpacaran, tak sekalipun Kyungsoo membalas kata _I love you _yang sering diucapkan oleh Jongin. Tapi selama ini Jongin tak ingin ambil pusing karena hal itu. Ia tetap berpikir positif bahwa Kyungsoo hanya tak ingin terlalu mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Namun hari ini semua terasa lain. Jongin mulai berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya.

"Soo..." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo. Kali ini dengan nada serius dan tidak manja. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin karena nada serius itu. "Sebenarnya, kau itu mencintaiku atau tidak?"

Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit karena kaget. Pertanyaan Jongin tadi terdengar sangat sunguh-sungguh. Belum pernah Jongin bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu," ujar Kyungsoo setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku di depannya walaupun pikirannya sedikit berkelana kemana-mana.

"Apa kau..." suara Jongin terdengar lagi. "Apa kau hanya terpaksa menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu? Kau...tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, 'kan?"

_Tek. _Suara benturan pensil dengan meja kayu terdengar begitu Jongin selesai dengan kalimat tanyanya.

Karena terlalu kaget, Kyungsoo sampai menjatuhkan pensil dari genggamannya. Dengan pelan Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin. Ia harus menunduk untuk bisa menatap Jongin karena Jongin duduk di lantai yang berada di bawahnya—Jongin sendiri harus mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

Begitu ia sudah menatap Jongin, ia tertegun ketika melihat mata Jongin memerah dan wajah Jongin terlihat sangat sedih.

"J—Jongin..." Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya bisa bersuara lirih.

"Kumohon, Soo. Jujurlah padaku tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku," Jongin memohon dengan wajah memelas, seolah ia sangat tersiksa dan terluka sekarang.

Kyungsoo merasakan kesakitan Jongin itu. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar, kini terlihat sedih dan dihiasi oleh gurat rasa bersalah.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan ia jatuhkan dua tangan mungil itu pada dua pipi kurus Jongin. "A—aku..." Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin, tapi tatapannya terlihat diliputi oleh rasa ragu dan malu. "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Kupikir kau tahu hal itu walaupun aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Kupikir kau tak akan berpikir macam-macam."

Walaupun mata Jongin masih merah, tapi ada binar bahagia di mata itu.

Akhirnya...akhirnya ia mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Kyungsoo. Hal yang selama ini hanya menjadi mimpinya.

Dengan lembut Jongin mengangkat dua tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk menyentuh dua tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di pipinya. "Dari mana aku bisa tahu tentang perasaanmu itu, Soo? Kau saja selama ini selalu acuh dan seperti tidak peduli padaku."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku peduli padamu, Jongin," ujarnya penuh keyakinan. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dalam diam. Saat kau sakit gigi satu bulan lalu, aku sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena merasa khawatir. Aku...aku hanya tak bisa menunjukkan rasa cintaku dengan benar. Maaf, Jongin."

Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Ia tak menduga Kyungsoo bisa sampai seperti itu hanya karena ia sakit gigi. Memangnya sakit gigi adalah penyakit yang mematikan? Mungkin saja iya—di mata Kyungsoo.

Pengakuan Kyungsoo tadi tak pelak menghadirkan kehangatan tiada tara di hati Jongin. Jongin seperti sedang berendam di air hangat, dan rasanya sangat nyaman hingga ia tak ingin momen ini berakhir. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, sayang. Harusnya aku bisa memahamimu dan tidak berpikir macam-macam tentangmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin. Sangat jarang Kyungsoo tersenyum, padahal senyum berbentuk hati miliknya begitu cantik sampai-sampai membuat hati Jongin tergelitik.

"A—aku akan berusaha berubah, Jongin. Aku akan menunjukkan perhatian dan rasa cintaku padamu. Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam lagi."

Jongin tersenyum, lalu ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Tubuh kecil itu terasa sangat pas dalam dekapan Jongin. Seolah dua tubuh itu memang ditakdirkan untuk saling memeluk dan mendekap. "Kau tidak perlu berubah, sayang. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, karena aku menerimamu dan mencintaimu apa adanya."

Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang mendengar penuturan lembut Jongin. Ia membalas pelukan Jongin, dan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan itu.

Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin. Bahkan sejak awal melihat Jongin di sekolah, Kyungsoo sudah jatuh hati padanya.

Hanya saja, Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah mengungkap kata cinta. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. Untungnya, Jongin mau menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya.

* * *

><p><em>13 Januari 2015<em>

Lima hari berlalu sejak pembicaraan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Sejak hari itu, Kyungsoo _sedikit_ mengubah dirinya.

Meskipun Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo berubah, tapi Kyungsoo bertekad untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik demi Jongin. Kyungsoo kini _sesekali_ mengirim pesan singkat pada Jongin yang isinya _'Kau sedang apa, Jongin?' _atau _'Jangan tidur malam-malam, Jongin. Besok kita harus sekolah.'_

Dulu Kyungsoo tak pernah melakukan hal itu. Selalu Jongin yang berinisiatif untuk mengirimi Kyungsoo pesan, dan Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi seadanya saja pesan-pesan manis dari Jongin.

Kini Kyungsoo juga sering membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Jongin. Sejak dulu Kyungsoo memang pandai memasak, tapi ia selalu menolak jika Jongin memintanya untuk membuatkan bekal.

Sekarang Kyungsoo juga sudah tidak se-anarki dulu. Ia sudah _jarang _memukul dan menendang Jongin. Walaupun sesekali ia masih melakukannya jika terlalu kesal pada Jongin, atau saat ia lupa bahwa ia sedang berusaha mengubah diri.

Kyungsoo sekarang juga mengizinkan Jongin menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Seperti pagi ini. Saat ini keduanya sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sembari bergandengan tangan. Mereka baru saja tiba di sekolah.

Dua manusia itu tampak bahagia dan senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah mereka—iya, Kyungsoo sekarang juga lebih sering tersenyum.

"Sayang~" Jongin memulai aksi manjanya sembari terus mengayunkan tangannya yang bergandengan dengan tangan Kyungsoo. "Hari ini kau memberiku kado apa? Ini adalah hari _anniversary _kita."

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah manja Jongin. "Tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah mengirimimu sebuah pesan singkat yang isinya tulisan _'happy 1st anniversary', _'kan? Kurasa itu sudah cukup."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo juga berhenti berjalan karena tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

"Itu bukan kado~" lagi-lagi Jongin merengek manja. Kali ini sembari menghentakkan kakinya layaknya anak kecil. "Aku ingin kado! Kemarin 'kan aku sudah memberimu kado ulang tahun. Sekarang giliranmu untuk memberiku kado!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo sering merasa sebal. Jongin itu sering bertingkah _sok _imut seperti bayi.

"Kau kemarin memberiku kado boneka Pororo ukuran raksasa yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badanku. Kau mau menghina tinggi badanku, huh?"

Kali ini Jongin terkekeh. "Aku tidak menghinamu, SooSoo~ salahmu sendiri kenapa jadi manusia pendek. Pororo saja bisa tumbuh tinggi dan mengalahkan tinggi badanmu, 'kan?"

_Plak. _Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Jongin pun mengaduh karena pukulan Kyungsoo tadi sangat keras. "Sakit sekali," keluhnya. "Aku jadi ingin menangis karena terlalu sakit. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Soo! Beri aku kado!"

Kembali Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Ini tak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat jika ia tidak mengalah. "Oke. Kau ingin aku memberimu kado apa? Anggap kado itu sebagai kado _anniversary _kita sekaligus kado ulang tahunmu besok."

Iya, Jongin besok memang ulang tahun. Ulang tahun Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya selisih dua hari. Dan diantara hari ulang tahun mereka, ada hari jadi mereka. Sungguh kebetulan yang indah. Barangkali mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Jongin kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Benar kau ingin memberiku kado, sayang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat, dan Jongin lanjut bicara. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kado..._cium."_

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Cium?" tanyanya.

Dengan semangat Jongin mengangguk. "Ya. Cium. Sekali saja, sayang~ kita sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun, tapi aku belum pernah menciummu."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar. "Tidak," ucapnya singkat.

Ucapan singkat itu membuat Jongin _manyun. _"Sekali saja, Soo. Di dahi juga tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo belum memberi respon. Ia masih terus menatap Jongin yang kini sedang memohon-mohon dengan tingkah konyol di depannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Di tengah usahanya dalam menahan tawa itulah ia mendapatkan sebuah ide jahil.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin yang menggenggamnya, kemudian berlari menjauhi Jongin.

Ketika sudah cukup jauh dari Jongin, Kyungsoo berhenti berlari, kemudian menoleh pada Jongin yang hingga kini masih mematung di tempatnya—Jongin masih kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkannya.

"_KISS ME IF YOU CAN,_ _BABE_!" teriakan Kyungsoo menggema keras di koridor, selanjutnya lelaki mungil itu kembali berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin masih diam untuk beberapa detik, tapi kemudian ia tersadar dan tersenyum—syukurlah, sepertinya kemampuan berbahasa Inggris _uri _Jongin sudah meningkat. Hati Jongin bersorak ketika menyadari panggilan _babe _yang disematkan oleh Kyungsoo tadi. Dengan segera pria tinggi itu berlari untuk mengejar kekasih tercintanya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih terus berlarian. Bahkan Kyungsoo berlari menuju ke tangga darurat, kemudian mulai berlari menaiki tangga.

Jongin sempat mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo berlari menaiki tangga. Di sekolah mereka itu ada _lift, _jadi seharusnya mereka bisa naik _lift, _'kan? Tapi karena niatnya adalah mengejar Kyungsoo, maka Jongin mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo untuk menaiki anak tangga.

Pasangan kekasih itu terus berlari melewati satu demi satu lantai sambil berkejaran, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai empat gedung.

Kyungsoo tak jua berhenti berlari. Bocah kecil dengan ransel besar itu terus berlarian—layaknya anak TK—untuk menuju ke sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke atap gedung.

Jongin pun terus mengejar Kyungsoo. Ia mengikuti lari Kyungsoo menaiki tangga menuju atap.

_Brak. _Pintu atap dibuka secara brutal oleh Kyungsoo, dan lelaki itu segera berlari keluar.

Nafas Kyungsoo terengah saat ia berhenti di tengah atap. Ia menatap pintu atap yang tadi dibukanya, dan tak lama kemudian, muncul Jongin dengan senyum tampannya yang menawan.

Jongin berlari kecil mendekati Kyungsoo, dan berdiri satu meter di depan Kyungsoo.

"Hah~ kau...kau membuatku melakukan olahraga pagi padahal sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi!" nafas Jongin masih terus terengah setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan satu kalimat dengan susah payah. Kyungsoo justru tersenyum melihat hal itu. Setelah nafas Jongin sudah agak stabil, Jongin segera bertindak dengan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo lagi, kemudian menahan dua tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak bisa berlari lagi, anak nakal!"

Kyungsoo tampaknya tak memiliki niatan untuk kabur. Buktinya, ia justru tertawa senang saat Jongin menahan tangannya.

Tawa Kyungsoo terdengar sangat indah di telinga Jongin. Sayangnya tawa itu tidak sering muncul untuk memanjakan telinga Jongin.

"_Kiss me if you can, _Kim Jongin," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, namun nadanya terdengar seperti menantang.

Jongin suka dengan tantangan, dan ia merasa tertantang oleh perkataan Kyungsoo. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jongin segera memindahkan dua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Kyungsoo.

Jarak keduanya kini sangat dekat. Jongin sedikit menunduk, sedangkan Kyungsoo harus mendongak karena Jongin lebih tinggi darinya.

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu. Setelah saling melempar senyum, Jongin akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, kemudian ia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan amat sangat lembut.

Kyungsoo refleks memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lembutnya kecupan Jongin.

Cukup lama Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya kecupan itu turun ke dua mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam, lalu turun lagi ke dua pipi gemuk Kyungsoo, kemudian berbelok ke hidung, dan terakhir...berhenti di bibir Kyungsoo.

Kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo itu sangat polos karena itu merupakan _first kiss _mereka. Jongin ingin menunjukkan rasa cintanya lewat kecupan suci itu. Kecupan suci tanpa nafsu, dan hanya dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta.

Kyungsoo menikmati _moment _itu. Dadanya berdebar hebat merasakan sensasi _first kiss-_nya dengan Jongin.

Sebenarnya itu benar-benar _first kiss _bagi keduanya karena mereka berdua sama-sama belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sampai akhirnya Jongin menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin terbawa nafsu dan melumat bibir tebal itu. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan cintanya yang tulus pada Kyungsoo.

Setelah bibir mereka saling terpisah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling melempar tatapan penuh cinta.

"Kau bohong, Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo berbisik lirih. Jongin yang tak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan keningnya. "Tadi kau bilang hanya ingin mencium dahiku, 'kan? Tapi kenapa akhirnya kau mencium seluruh bagian wajahku?"

Setelah mengerti maksud perkataan Kyungsoo, Jongin akhirnya tertawa keras.

Kyungsoo tampak sebal melihat tawa itu.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kau menyebalkan, Jongin!"

"Aku tahu kalau aku tampan. Terimakasih."

"Kau bodoh, _Kkamjong_!"

"Kau terlalu memuji, aku memang mengagumkan."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Kim Jongin!"

"Apa? Kau ingin menciumku? Dengan senang hati, Do Kyungsoo! Kemarikan bibirmu!"

**..**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Glad's note:<strong>

**Long time no see, guys! aku akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk dan sedikit kehilangan passion buat nulis. FF ini udah aku tulis sejak bulan November lalu, jadinya bisa langsung aku publish.**

**Aku sekarang ini sedang berpikir keras tentang kelanjutan karirku di dunia fanfiction. akhir-akhir ini aku kayak males banget nulis fanfiction walaupun sebenernya ada banyak ide di kepalaku. aku kehilangan passion. itu yang paling tepat.**

**Jadinya aku sekarang sedang mempertimbangkan kemungkinan buat off secara permanen dari dunia fanfiction. tapi itu juga baru kemungkinan. aku masih punya opsi kedua yaitu buat hiatus sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. gimanapun juga, menulis adalah hobiku, dan pastinya akan sulit buatku untuk berhenti nulis gitu aja. semuanya masih perlu aku pikirkan lagi.**

**Tapi aku berharap temen2 semuanya masih mau dukung aku. hehe. ok, mind to review?**

**With love, gladiolus92 :***


End file.
